


Rematch

by Shipper101



Series: Tales of the Organisation [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, Dark Past, THE SDC IS A CRAPSHOOT, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: After the aborted battle, Weiss must prove herself. They are, however greeted by uninvited guests





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, here we go. I dunfucked up and properly screwed up the spelling and grammar when I first wrote this (as in, every second word was wrong), so sorry it took so long. Chapter two should (hopefully) be out tomorrow, after I have finished up that particular crapshoot

The room was set. Pyrrha rose from her preparations, stowing Milo on her back. Walking out of the dull grey dressing room, she emerged into the lights of the arena. It appeared that this match would have an audience. She had known this, of course. The arena had been changed due to the sheer number of people who had wished to attend the fight. The large screen above showed the respective Auras. Looking over at the far side of the arena, Pyrrha gulped as she saw her opponent. Weiss was knelt, her sword point down on the ground before her, grasped by the cross-guard in her armoured gauntlets. Her hair had been even more tightly braided and bound than usual, in a single, dense knot to the rear of her head. Ruby was standing next to her, her billowing cloa obscuring much of their frames. 

Miss Goodwitch stood forwards, crop in one hand, tablet in the other. A microphone sat next to her mouth, and she cleared her throat, quieting the hundreds of attendees. Ruby turned, the hood obscuring her face, but the feeling of her gaze setting across Pyrrha and Miss Goodwitch. Pyrrha shivered.

'As many of you are aware, Miss Weiss Schnee was unable to complete the standard combat trials during our initial training session, due to extenuating circumstances. However, thanks to the ingenuity of Miss Ruby Rose, we now have a comparison system, which will allow us to observe their progress in this test. Miss Nikos requested a rematch with Miss Schnee, and has been granted her request, on the understanding she refrains from the use of her semblance in specific ways, detailed to her prior to this engagement. Combatants, are you ready.'

Miss Goodwitch turned to face Pyrrha, who nodded cautiously. Behind her, Weiss rose to her feet. Affixing the chain over her metal wrist, she brought the blade up in a salute, before allwoing its tip to rest upon the ground again. Miss Goodwitch nodded at her, and then spoke again.

'Miss Rose, if you would kindly depart the combat zone'

Ruby disappeared in a storm of petals, re-appearing next to Yang, who didn't even flinch as the pocket rocket rematerialised next to her. 

'Three, Two, One, BEGIN!!'

At the sound of Glynda's announcement, Weiss raised the sword, before twisting the hilt. The dark, metallic blade began to glow a deep red. Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she crouched behind her shield. Weiss began movig towards Pyrrha, her blade clenched in both hands, held across her torso before her. Pyrrha lunged, stabbing at Weiss with Milo, only for it to be deflected and riposted with suprising speed by the armoured knight. Pyrrha, unable to dodge, was forced to take the hit on her shield, glancing the blow away, into the arena floor to her side, before she spun on the spot, using her semblance to spin milo into a reverse grip and plunging it at the knight's back. Weiss managed to mostly dodge, only taking a glancing blow to the shoulder, which Pyrrha suspected would have failed to inflict any serious damage in auraless combat, given the weight of the cybernetics and armour, before responding with a full rotation powered horizontal stroke with her sword. Pyrrha slipped down, moving under the stroke, before attempting to lunge while Weiss's sword was out of the way.

Instead of stopping her rotation to reposition, Weiss continued spinning, easily evading the sword stroke, when to Pyrrha's suprise, her right foot lunged out. Only now, where there had once been only a standard, armour booted foot, now there was a cybernetic claw, reminiscent of a Nevermore. A claw that ripped hard into Pyrrha's unprepared chest, sending her flying away, across the arena. Pyrrha rolled once or twice before rising ito stance, to see a terrifying change come over Weiss. Whereas her legs had once appeared to be standard, human shaped legs, albeit covered in a generous layer of armour, now they had realigned, shaping into a reverse jointed pair of claw ended predator's limbs. Weiss's entire stance had shifted to match, and whereas he had once been a simple, albeit powerful knight, now she was moving constantly, leering over Pyrrha like a beast of prey. 

Pyrrha had little more time to think of such things, as Weiss propelled herself into the air, before crashing down where Pyrrha had been seconds ago, her sword point driving deep into the arena floor. Ripping it free with a hiss as the hard surface either melted or burned, Weiss pursued Pyrrha with savage ferocity, her bladework leaving no gaps fo the tournament fighter to exploit. Pyrrha knew that a confrontation like this would only favour Weiss more and more, as her cybernetics wouldn't grow tired, and even so, she was using far less energy than Pyrrha as it was. Pyrrha had to change up the circumstances.

So Pyrrha threw her shield, breaking Weiss's attack pattern for just a second. Pyrrha lunged, and while that was coutered easily enough by Weiss, what wasn't stopped was the shield being slammed hard into the back of her head by Pyrrha. Even though the magnetic force field took most of the hit, it still threw Weiss, and Pyrrha exploited it mercilessly. Slashing and stapping hard and fast into Weiss, she drove to white haired knight back, using the shield to distract her and interrupt any counterattacks. She could see Weiss's anger rising and rising, and her strokes became more and more desperate, less driven by the prodigious bladesmanship that she had displayed earlier, and more and more by brute force. Finally, Weiss snapped.

Bellowing, a wave of ice exploded out from her. Pyrrha was just barely able to dodge the attack, and then she looked over, to see Weiss twisting the hilt of her sword again. The red, superheated glow faded, and in its place, white lightning burst out across its surface, causing the edges to shimmer. Hurling her shield at Weiss, Pyrrha looked on in horror as weiss simply and easily carved it in half with a single blow. Weiss smiled at her, before raising her sword to her face.

'You are very capable, champion of remnant. I salute you. Remember forever, if we fought beyond these rules, I would crush you in a second.'

Clock face glyphs burst into existence all around Pyrrha, who gulped, remembering where she had seen these before. Then the world was pain. All Pyrrha could see was a storm of steel and ice and lightning. There was nothing she could do to protect herself, so she simply curled up into a ball, relying on her aura to absorb the blows. When the tempest finally abated, Pyrrha crashed into the ground, before rising unsteadily to her feet. Milo lay scattered in a dozen pieces, and her aura was barely at twenty four percent. As for her foe, her equivalent aura (in fact the level of degradation of her force field; Ruby ahd explained at length how it was impossible to deactivate, so instead she would have to make do with this) stood at seventy eight percent. The whole area round Pyrrha was scarred and torn up, scored with charring and scorched black.

'Molecular Distruption field. Very helpful when you need to cut through something tough really easily. Now, it is over'

Weiss charged, bringing her sword down in an overhead strike. Instead of connecting with Pyrrha, instead it was knocked to the side at the last second by a small piece of shrapnel. Pyrrha looked up at her, smiling. Green eyes met blue, and Weiss realised her mistake. Pyrrha was angry.

'If we had been fighting without rules, I would have shorted out your life support as soon as we stepped onto this arena'

Around Pyrrha, all of the shards of shrapnel from Milo, and the severed pieces of Pyrrha's shield, rose into the air, before powering towards Weiss. Weiss's blade moved rapidly, but even she was unable to stop so many pieces at once. They hammered into her force field with incredible force, bending and distorting, and some even melting due to the sheer forces at work.

'If we had fought without rules, I would simply have crushed you beneath the nearest hulk of metal I could move'

The storm of shrapnel now physically pulled Weiss from her feet, slamming her hard into the ground, before powering down as a single, crushing fist.

'This was always how this was going to end. You just didn't have the sense to see it.'

The aura meter bleeped as Weiss's fake aura hit zero. The metal shards all fell to the floor, now lifeless, with Pyrrha relinquishing control over her metallic puppets. The entire room was silent for a moment. Then it erupted. Everyone was roaring their praise, applauding the victor, and, in fair measure, the defeated. Many had witnessed, either first or second hand, Pyrrha's previous victories in tournaments, and to see her brought so close to defeat was a truly amazing feat. Slowly but surely, the applause quetened down. Pyrrha looked over to see Weise struggling to her feet, her legs returned to their normal shape and size. Ruby was stood beside her, helping her to her feet, her arm emerging from her volimuous cloak, the digital control panel bracer still in place. 

As the last of the students left the Arena, Pyrrha moved over, shaking Weiss's hand. Weiss smiled weakly at her. Clearly, her aura attacks during the final few assaults had taken more out of her than she had realised.

A loud clap broke through the silence, ringing around the arena. Beneath the clapping came a ringing of weapons, and the three turned to face the new entrances.

A woman in a white military coat and a man in a tight white combat jacket stood next to each other in the doorway. The woman held a long, thin sabre in her hand, while the man had similar icy blue tatoos to Weiss. Around them, a group of a dozen or so soldiers, each bearing the symbol of the Schnee Dust Company emblazoned on their combat jackets, all had their weapons directed at the trio.

'Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose. You and your team-mates are under arrest on the orders of the Atlesian high council, to be detained at the behest of the Schnee Dust Company, on charges of destruction of government property, multiple counts of murder, violent assault on Atlas Scientific Corps operatives, and criminal misuse of dust. Please come quietly, as we have orders to take you alive, by any means necessary.'

Winter Schnee felt almost sick at the words coming out of her lips. But, then again, orders were orders, wether she liked them or not.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the second half. Big moments await

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. Much longer than part 1, and a pain in the backside to beta check (I must have been either drunk or braindead when I wrote this first, and given that I am teetotal, I suspect the latter. I hope you enjoy!!

Pyrrha froze at the sound of the officer. Glynda turned away from Weiss, who was still struggling to catch her breath on the floor. Glaring over her spectacles, she looked the white haired atlesian duo right in the eyes.

'Whatever the charges, Miss Rose and her teammates are attending Beacon Academy, within the Independent Kingdom of Vale. You have no right, and you have no authority to be here.'

The white haired man looked her up and down. He couldn't have been much older than Ruby, but he carried himself with an arrogant air that made Pyrrha want to punch him in his face. Stepping forward, the man rubbed his fingers along his belt buckle.

'Miss Goodwitch, please call the rest of Miss Rose's team here now, in order to prevent this from becoming too messy'

His voice carried the same, mind clouding arrogance as his posture, showing little concern for the superior age of Miss Goodwitch. It was the sort of voice that made one want to redistribute his teeth strategically throughout his throat. Looking at Miss Goodwitch, Pyrrha could see that she thought much the same. Ruby and Weiss were on their feet, their every movement tracked by the guns of the atlesian troops. 

'Won't get MESSY! Who do you think you are, child?'

Miss Goodwitch snarled. She actually snarled. Evidently his horribly, frustrating, holier-than-thou tone had got to her. Sighing, the white haired man turned away.

'My name, is Nathaniel Schnee, Heir to the Schnee Dust Company, and here on a personal mission from Mr Schnee himself. Now, hand over the freaks, or I will personally make sure this academy is never fit to teach again'

Behind Miss Goodwitch, Ruby snorted.

'We're the freaks? That was the word you came up with. You are no better. Do remember who you're talking too. Remember why dear daddy sent you here after us in the first place'

At that, Nathaniel all but roared, turning to face the assembled students with a snarl drawn across his features. Pyrrha could feel Ruby's smirk, through the shadows beneath her hood. Whe white haired woman looked concerned, her hand resting upon the hilt of her sword, but neither she nor the assembled soldiers made any move. Nathaniel appeared to slowly calm down, athin smile appearing on his face as he turned away. 

Before hurling trio of ice spears into the assembled group.

One of the spears disappeared into the folds of Ruby's cloak, before seemingly re-materialising on the far side, with no impact to show for it. Pyrrha managed to fracture one with a shard of metal, sending it erupting into a shower of tiny, icy needles. She was forced to drop to the floor to avoid the veritable shotgun blast of frozen material nevertheless, feeling it's cold on the back of her neck as it passed cleanly overhead. The third struck miss Goodwitch head on. Her aura absorbed the blow, but she was hurled across the arena, slamming into the far wall.

Ruby immediately disappeared into a shower of petals, rematerialising behind the nearest soldier and slicing hard at his back with her hookblade. It deflected off an invisible force, before Ruby was forced to disperse again to avoid a stream of return fire from the soldiers nearby. She reappeared between Weiss and Pyrrha.

'They have aura.'

Ruby's voice was quiet, and surprisingly calm, but Pyrrha went cold at her words. An entire unit of regulars with Aura? Who could afford such a unit? And who could maintain them? At the same time, Pyrrha felt an unbidden twinge within her. Two close fights in less than an hour. This day was shaping up well. Pyrrha was distracted from her thoughts by two things. One, Weiss twisted the hilt of her sword again. Again, lightning ran up and down the blade. However, this time, instead of the ferocious white lightning from her match, the lightning was jet black, and seemed to absorb light rather than emitting it.

The second thing was the soldiers opening fire. Ruby disappeared in a cloud of petals, while Weiss simply strode through the shooting; presumably, her force field was strong enough to prevent such attacks. Pyrrha, however, was forced to take a more old fashioned approach. By ducking and running. She could feel the streams of metal all around her, but it was moving too fast. She couldn't get a feel on it to redirect it. Her aura was too low to make stopping them all a realistic probability, and so she was forced to roll, duck and dodge for all she was worth. 

Slowly, the streams of rounds slowed down. Pyrrha turned to see why. Ruby was engaged in a duel with the white haired woman, both moving inhumanly fast as their blades met again and again in midair. Nathaniel was standing at the back of a rapidly diminishing force of soldiers, as Weiss...

As Weiss carved through them with less effort than it took to mow the lawn. Pyrrha was more than a little horrified. Weiss was butchering them. Her sword rose and fell, but where aura or armour should have stopped it's strokes, it simply moved straight through, with all the effort of cleaving through steam. A red blur shot backwards, crashing into Weiss mid swing. Weiss caught the back of her cloak, and, without even breaking step, hurled Ruby back at the White haired atlesian, who was still re-bracing from her short lived victory.

To her credit, the atlesian managed to keep her footing. Pyrrha had a chance to look at her properly, and saw it immediatley. She was the splitting image of Weiss. Looking up, the Atlesian readied herself, facing ruby, only for her eyes to be drawn upwards by a roar. From on high, like a golden meteor, came Yang, her hair ablaze, and her fist leading into the ground. The Atlesian leaped away, as the floor upon which she had stood was pulverised. Yang was remorseless, staying on the atlesian constantly, never letting her disengage and restrategise. While Yang's techniqueless assault was allowing the atlesian to land far more blows than she managed to land in return, her nimbus of fire lapped and roared around her constantly, and Pyrrha could all but see the atlesian beginning to succumb....

####

Winter was really beginning to hate her job. She had enlisted to escape her father. A noble cause. Then she had discovered just how deep his fingers ran, through all of Atlas. Then she had been given her own team, and attained the rank of specialist, leading a fireteam in the famous Atlas Strike Force. Then her first mission was on behalf of her father. Then it looked like she would complete the mission, and be done with him- her only job was to apprehend a few trainee huntresses. AND THEN HER BROTHER HAD INSTIGATED A FULL ON DUEL TO THE DEATH. And now, three quaters of her team was dead, lying in pieces on the floor of the arena, a testament to the dangers of underestimating your opponent, and she was locked in a duel to the death with a furious, barely clad, Grimm masked barbarian who was ON FIRE! 

The girl was faster than she had any right to be. Winter had been a trained huntress for three years, and she was definitely no slouch in the speed department, as the red torpedo had discovered earlier, much to her suprise, and this girl was, while not keeping up with her, more than capable of compensating for this shortfall through sheer power. Winter had learned after the first impact of the girl's fists had nearly separated her from her weapon that she would have to dodge rather than block. And yet, even with help from her glyphs, the barbarian was still beating her. Sure, they would trade blows, and Winter would come off by far the better, but the inferno that surrounded the yellow haired fury was whittling her down with its intensity, and it seemed to get only more fierce as she landed her strikes. 

Finally, Winter resolved to end this fight. Delivering a hard, horizontal slash into the brute's midsection, she pushed the girl away, and followed up by summoning a time dilation glyph. As the universe slowed to a crawl she struck. Striking the blonde again and again, she hammered at her with blow after blow, avoiding her now laughably slow fists. What she didn't see was the Blonde's hair igniting. 

An interesting side effect of the Temporal Distortion dust glyph is that, if it's sequence is broken, it's effects are retained for a short while after it's interruption. As the wall of flame burst out from the blonde, Winter's glyph shattered, fracturing into a thousand pieces. And yet, Winter felt every bit of burning, every brutal impact from the incandescent blonde's blaze, in agonizingly slow motion. She could feel her aura draining, as it desperately tried to compensate for the temporal effects.

Finally, the temporal effects wore off, and time returned to its normal speed. Winter tried to pull herself off the floor, only to feel a hand, clenched around her neck. Flames lapped at her throat, and she felt the last of her aura draining out of her. Looking out from behind the grimm mask, lilac eyes looked.. almost apologetic, as the brute raised her fist, pulling it back.

'STOP!!'

####

Weiss dropped to a crouch, as she separated two more soldier's upper halves from their leg, her blade carving through them effortlessly. Ruby ahd done a truly excellent job with the blade. The last four soldiers had spread out, attempting to remain beyond the reach of her sword, but her eyes were focussed on only one. 

Nathaniel Schnee. Ruby had told her about him. She had told her that he was the pinnacle of the Organisation's work. A man who was engineered, from the ground up, to be perfect. Evidently, they hadn't had the forethought to install anti smugness software. Weiss grimaced to herself. Jokes. Laughter. It seemed so... wrong. It reminded her of long ago. When Yang still could talk, and would end every sentence with a pun. When she still had her flesh and blood limbs. Before they had been used a guinea pigs, to test the science, in preparation for their final work. The bastard that stood before her. The man upon whose behalf she had lost her old life. In whose name Yang had lost her tongue. 

Weiss lunged. The man simply rolled under the blade, his smirk never fading, even as the tainted lightning passed over his face. Reversing her grip, she arced her sword around bring it down at him, hard. He twirled nimbly around the blade, before directing a kick hard into her chest. She stumbled backwards. That had hurt. Her field wouldn't stop the good old traditionals. This was going to be fun.

Slashing at his head, he curled backwards, rolling under the blade, before attempting to counter with another kick. This she grabbed, and she swung him over her head, aiming to smash him on the ground opposite her. Instead, he scissored her head half way across, and with a twist and a turn, whipped Weiss sideways across the arena. Weiss rolled up into a crouch, grimacing. He reminded her of Neo. Weiss was confident that, given a full aura, and the element of suprise in technique, she could beat him. Or Neo, for that matter. With a severly depleted aura, and with her technique already analysed by her opponent, she didn't rate her chances.

Nathaniel re-engaged with a storm of ice, which Weiss was barely able to stop with a hasty ice shield of her own, draining yet more of her precious little remaining aura. Nathaniel appeared over the top of her barrier, foot first, and all was pain.

####

Pyrrha looked across the arena. Nathaniel was holding Weiss's sword to her neck, his foot on her armoured back on the ground. The black lightning had faded, but Pyrrha could tell that Weiss was low on aura, and the sword would have no trouble carving through flesh. Yang dropped the woman, who gasped for air on the ground, while Ruby made to put her sword away.

'Ah ah ah. I don't think so. Let's keep your hands where we can see them, Miss Rose. You seem to forget, I read your file. I know all about you'

Ruby hissed from beneath her cloak, but dropped her hooksword onto the ground. Nathaniel nodded, and Ruby kicked it over to him.

'Now, Miss Rose, you are coming with use. Winter, if you would please restrain Miss Xiao Long.'

The Atlesian woman, now named Winter, grapsed Yang's arm, twisting it behind her back. Yang snarled at Winter, but Ruby gestured, and she, begrudgingly, allowed Winter to tighten the cuffs.

'You may recognise these. Aura dampners. Yet another amazing thing to come out of the organisation. Put them on, where I can see them'

Nathaniel tossed the cuffs over to Ruby, who, gingerly, moved her other arm from beneath the cloak. Pyrrha gasped. Before, she had only seen it from a distance, and she had assumed it was just a glove. Now she saw. It was covered in fur, and the fingers ended with talons, long and sharp, and glistening black. Taking a step backwards, Pyrrha sensed a presence behind her, and attemped to spin to face it, only for her arms to be caught, and held in place.

'Wouldn't want to give the game away, now, would we. Let's just watch and see' Intoned Blake Beladonna, in a voice barely above a whisper. 

 

####

 

A terrifying noise rang out over the arena. Winter looked around furously for its source, only to pinpoint its origin. The red cloaked devil was laughing.

'Nathaniel Schnee. So high and mighty. Another abomination, created, not born. The aging treatments have worked well, but you forget something, child'

Nathaniel sneered at her.

'And what is that?'

'I was there at your conception. You were an idea. A scheme, like any other.'

Nathaniel glared at her.

'If you're so funny, why don't we get a look at a real monster. Take off your cloak.'

Time seemed to stop. Then, with agonisig slowness, Ruby raised her hands to her neck, and unclasped the buckle at her throat. Raising her hands higher, she lifted the hood up, and threw it back, exposing her entirety. Winter could only look at her, stunned.

Her body was wrapped up in a tight, leather jerkin and form fitting trousers, which left little to the imagination. But that wasn't the interesting thing. Her feet ended in claws, her legs reverse jointed, like a wolf, and her right arm was jet black behemoth, easily half a foot longer than the other, and ending in claws. But that wasn't the interesting thing either. Her left arm burst into hideous black veins as it approached her shoulder, and her neck was wrapped in similar veins, all leading up to a grimm mask over her upper face, the same as her sister's. But that also wasn't the interesting thing.

The interesting thing is that she almost wasn't there. Her entire body faded into and out of existence rapidly. The only part of herself that seemed permanently rooted in realty was her left hand, below the digital display bracer. Everyone just seemed to stare at her for a few seconds.

Then Nathaniel let out a horrific scream. Winter felt taloned hands around her neck, and she found herself staring into the lilac eyes of the blonde, as she raised the struggling atlesian above her head, hands grasped around her throat. Of course, Winter thought. She still has muscles the size of buildings. What does she need aura for. The Blonde hurled her into her last few soldiers, who were staring transfixed at Nathaniel.

He was twisting backwards at an unnatural angle, the sword cast from his grip, and he screamed as he was driven to his knees, as if by some invisible force. Ruby stood before him, her cuffs hanging loose, her bestial arm hovering over her control bracer.

'I created you. I created everything within the Organisation. You were a project. A task. An idea and a game, a trial to see how far we could push science. That is all you ever were. Your genetics were created from the ground up, by me. I devised and developed the dust fusion process that granted you your gifts. I created the cuffs to repress your aura to allow the implants to take effect when you were created. They were all just another stepping stone. Just another project. And do you know what else I designed. I designed the machines that keep you alive. That regulate your body temperature so you do not need to suffer like Weiss. So your arms and legs do not whither on the vine. And do you know what that means?'

She was close now. Her masked face right up against his.

'I means I own you.'

And with that, Ruby brought her fist up, hard into his throat.

Behind the remains of her team, Winter heard a shuffling. Turning, she saw an image of two blazing yellow eyes, and then the world was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I will be trying to settle into a one part per week schedule from now on, and next time there will be a little more backstory (Because some will be demanded, I would have thought). 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment. If you did not, please also leave a comment :)
> 
> Everyone welcome to leave kudos ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Righty ho, there we go!! Please tell me what you think, and I will try to get part two sorted out to be readable. In English. Of the non-pigeon variety


End file.
